Sit, Fitzroy
by RealTears
Summary: Henry left but never stopped loving Vicki. This is yet another version of what happens after Deep Dark ends. I hope you enjoy this offering. Let me know your thoughts about additional chapters on this theme. Thank you BETA READER -
1. Chapter 1

**Sit, Fitzroy**

Henry looked at the calendar and noted that it had been two years since he last saw Vicki. Vancouver was the place he fed and slept, but he didn't live there. It was an existence, not a life. He fed, he worked, he rested, but he didn't love and he most certainly didn't live except for the few times he allowed himself to call Vicki's home number. Thanks to the three hour difference she never answered the phone and he could hear her voice say, "_Nelson, leave a message or hang up, I don't care which._" Each time he heard it, he regretted his parting words and the slamming of his bedroom door in her face. As always, he hung up the phone like she ordered without leaving a message. He looked around his beautifully decorated condo and saw nothing but things. His studio walls were covered with sketches of Vicki and there were even a few sketches of Mike, including one of him being attacked by hell hounds. There was one drawing that reminded Henry of what he lost that night. It was a picture of Vicki with tears in her eyes and Mike standing behind her. It was the last imgine of Vicki he had in his mind.

He pulled his watch from his pocket, checked the time and called Augustus, "I'm leaving. Close up this place. I don't know yet. I'll let you know when I know." He broke the connection and started taking his drawings from the walls and placing them in a portfolio. He took a bag from the top of his closet, throwing clothes and toiletries haphazardly into it. He made sure he had everything organized so that all he had to do was grab and run at sunset. His mind was made up and he was going to follow through before anything could happen to change it.

She walked with a sure step and her head held high. Her long blond hair curled at her shoulders and ruffled in the gentle breeze of the early evening. Her hand held tight to the leather lead as she thought about how much her life had changed in the last two years. Mike was married and would soon be a father. Her mother had died of heart disease last spring. The agency was doing well with two young private investigators doing all the leg work while she did the thinking. Her official handicap status gave her a few tax breaks and the man she was currently dating demanded little. A kiss, a fuck, and he went home.

She was about to take her next step when she felt pressure against her legs, out loud she said, "What is it, Fitzroy? What do you see?" She tried to take another step and the dog pushed harder against her legs and gave a low growl. She called out, "Is anyone there?"

"You called him Fitzroy. Why?"

Her head snapped around trying to locate the voice she never expected to hear again and said, "Damn it. Why are you here now?"

Henry stepped from the shadows as the dog growled low in it's throat.

Vicki said, "Don't come closer. This is a working dog trained to help and protect me."

Henry bared his fangs and made eye contact with the dog, and he whimpered, pressed closer to Vicki and sat down.

Vicki knelt down to comfort the shepard and spoke to Henry, "Back off. Don't ruin my dog."

Henry took a step back and said, "I won't ruin your dog. I'm establishing predatory territory. I know what I'm doing."

"Oh yes. I keep forgetting, the royal prince always knows what he's doing. Go do it somewhere else and leave me alone."

Henry took a step closer and the dog growled trying to protect Vicki. Henry backed away again and said, "Introduce me to the dog. I'm not going away until we've had a chance to talk."

Vicki snapped, "Yes your _highness_, whatever you say, your _highness_." She buried her face in the dog's ruff and said, "It's okay Fitzroy. He's a friend." She held out a dog biscuit and let him sniff at it and then held out the biscuit towards Henry's voice saying, "Take it Henry and give it to him. He'll accept the cookie I've touched and make friends."

Henry did as instructed and noticed the hard leather harness with handle with a regular leash and collar. "That's a seeing eye dog."

Vicki turned her face to him and said, "Well Duh, Captain Obvious. The blind use dogs to help them get around. I'm blind, I've got a dog."

He repeated, "Why did you name him Fitzroy?"

Vicki stood up reached for the handle and said, "Forward. Take me home." As she walked forward she said, "Come along Henry, we'll talk, then you can run out on me again."

Henry walked in step with Vicki noticing how the dog guided her around uneven ground, stopped at cross walks, and paid no attention to hissing cats. He spoke softly, "He's marvelous to watch work. He'd give his life to protect you."

Vicki nodded in agreement but didn't speak. Fitzroy waited patiently while she unlocked the door and dropped the harness as they walked into the house. "Check." The dog ran from room to room then returned to Vicki's side. She picked up the harness again and the dog led her to the kitchen where she filled his water dish and put out food. Before she gave permission to eat, she removed the harness and leash. She turned to Henry and said, "He's a good dog. It took me months on the waiting list to get him, but he's everything I hoped he would be. Before you ask why, mom made me promise to get a dog before she died. She wanted me to have some one to look after me."

Henry watched the dog eat and drink his water. Vicki then opened the back door to a fenced in yard. "Out you go. Bark when you're ready to come in."

Henry asked again, "Why did you name him Fitzroy?"

"Because, unlike you, _my_ Fitzroy will stay and protect me. Say what you have to say, then get out of here."

Henry's head jerked back as though slapped and said, "I deserved that." He walked toward her and removed the tinted glasses from her face and saw the unfocused eyes. He kissed her with two years of built up passion. She accepted his kiss but held back her own passion. His eyes darkened and his fangs elongated as the vampire responded to her scent.

Vicki put her hand to his mouth and said, "Don't. Not another kiss and I'm not willing to let you feed."

Henry said, "Why not? You can't hide your feelings from a vampire. I don't need your words, your body tells me what I need to know."

"Then why didn't you listen to my body two years ago when it would have made a difference?"

"Even a prince of the night is allowed to be stupid once in a while." He removed her hand from his lips and kissed her again then said, "One time in 500 years is not so bad."

Vicki was about to throw out another insult when her dog barked and said, "Fitzroy, let Fitzroy in."

Henry laughed and opened the door. The dog came in and did a quick run through the house then stopped in front of Henry holding up a paw. Henry "shook hands" and said, "Vicki, your dog likes me, can't you?"

Vicki turned and placing hands on either side of the sink leaned forward so that her hair covered her cheeks and said softly, "If I let myself like you, I'll end up loving you."

He walked over and stood beside her looking out the window and said, "Would loving me be so very bad?"

Vicki turned to face him and said, "Yes it would, because you'll leave me again and I don't think I can take losing you one more time."

Henry pulled her close as Fitzroy flopped down, thumping the floor with his tail. He allowed the vampire to take control of his body letting her feel his fangs against her throat and spoke with power, "It would be so easy to take your blood without permission. Give me permission."

Vicki closed her unseeing eyes in surrender, then shook head and said, "Not without knowing what you intend to do tomorrow night and every night thereafter."

He pressed harder with his fangs and a small drop of blood welled up. Smelling and tasting her blood after two years of longing drove him crazy for a moment before he gained control of the vampire and said, "I'm here. I'm staying. So get used to it. Your going to have two Fitzroys in your bed for the rest of your life whether you like it or not."

Vicki said, "One Fitzroy sleeps on the floor."

Henry cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Which one?"

Vicki hit him in the arm and said, "The working one."

Henry said, "I work."

Vicki threw her arms around his neck, "But you don't work for me. I've waited so long for you. Come on Fitzroy, let's go get the sleeping arrangements settled."

One Fitzroy wagged his tail as the other grinned. Both followed her into the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry woke up in a tight spot, on a floor that smelled of dog. He couldn't remember where he was or how he got there. Then all of his senses hit at once – seeing the ceiling, feeling the pillow under his head, the comforter over his naked body, the aftertaste of blood, and then, _Oh God_, the smell of Vicki. Everything came back to him at once. He was in Vicki's bedroom after two years of living without her. He came back to Toronto and she let him into her life. He wiggled his way out from between the wall and the bed, found his clothes folded on the chest of drawers, fresh towels laid out in the bathroom and beside the towels, there was a new tooth brush and shaving supplies. Suddenly he felt loved by a woman. A woman did things naturally that made a man's life comfortable. He didn't think Vicki would be that kind of woman, but now he knew better. Vicki's actions told him how much he was loved. Even her dog's name made him feel loved. Henry made use of Vicki's thoughtfulness then opened the bedroom door, stepped into the hallway and almost tripped over Vicki's dog. He bent down on one knee and and rubbed between the shepard's ears saying, "Well Fitzroy, does Mike call you a bastard too?"

Vicki heard Henry moving around and was standing at the other end of the hall and laughed at Henry's greeting to her seeing eye dog, "No, he doesn't. Mike hasn't met Fitzroy because he got married last year and hasn't had time to keep in touch."

Henry stood up and came over to Vicki saying, "Please tell my why your dog is named Fitzroy."

Vicki reached out her hand and felt for Henry. He moved so that her hand brushed his chest. She stepped into his arms saying, "You're my Henry and he's my Fitzroy. That's all you need to know." The dog came to Vicki when he heard his name and pushed his nose between them. Vicki dropped one hand to her side and felt Fitzroy's tongue lick her fingers.

Henry nuzzled her neck as Fitzroy nuzzled her hand and he said, "Am I going to have to compete with a dog for your affections?"

Vicki smiled enjoying her little joke saying, "Henry Fitzroy doesn't have any competition." She made a hand gesture and said, "Time for our walk." The dog's tail thumped the wall as he headed for the kitchen where Vicki stored the leather harness and leash. She quickly placed harness across the dog's chest and behind the front legs. She then attached the leash to the collar. "Okay Fitzroy, let's go for a walk." The dog led her to the front door and Vicki said to Henry, "Come with us."

Henry stood back watching Fitzroy lead Vicki out the door and down the drive. The dog walked at an even pace not stopping to sniff at bushes or trees. At times he would push Vicki's leg to make her step over or around an obstacle. At crosswalks, he would stop and so would Vicki. After looking both ways the dog would again move forward, safely leading Vicki. Henry felt a pang of guilt when he thought about leaving her alone for two years and vowed to himself that he would never leave her alone like that again. From one heart beat to the next, Henry joined Vicki and her beloved Fitzroy saying, "I'm glad you have him to watch over your days, but I'm claiming the nights."

Fitzroy turned his head looked at Henry and gave a quick doggy smile acknowledging Henry's claim.

Vicki said, "Henry, you'll have to fight that out with my four footed friend here."

Henry placed a protective arm around her waist and said, "I already did, and he is in agreement about dividing days and nights, but we negotiated evening walks. Those belong to of both us."

Vicki walked around the block being held by Henry and guided by Fitzroy. This wasn't the life she planned, but this was the life she got and now she was happy to live it. She asked, "What's next. Where are you going to stay during the days and how do you plan to spend your nights?"

Henry tightened his hold on Vicki's waist as he watched the dog's tail swing from side to side, "I'd like to make a permanent place for my days either in your bedroom or basement. I can't change what a vampire needs to live." Vicki started to speak and Henry said, "Let me finish. I don't have to 'play with my food' as you call it. It's enough to take the blood. I've lived quietly in the past and that's what I'll do with you beside me. I plan to write and paint as I always have. If you'll have me, I'll help with your investigations. I've wasted two years of your life – I don't intend to waste anymore."

Vicki's independence screamed in her head _'you've made it on your own. He'll leave when your old. Don't wait, drive him away now'_ her heart shouted back, '_you've pushed men away all your adult life. There's no guarantee that you'll wake up tomorrow morning. You have loved this man from the moment you offered him your blood. Don't lose him again.'_

Vicki gave the harness a little tug signaling the desire to stop. Fitzroy sat and Vicki turned half way towards Henry and said, "I've proved to the world and myself that I can stand alone in darkness. I've got my own home, a business and a life. It's not enough. I want you as long as you want to stay. Make a place for yourself in my home." She turned away before Henry could kiss her and gave the harness a little twist telling Fitzroy she was ready to move forward into the future.

Life settled down for Vicki and Henry as days blended into weeks, then into months. Henry's sanctuary in the basement was used only half the time because he didn't want to let a moment of being with Vicki slip by. Vicki would wake up in the morning and feel Henry in her bed. She would make sure the door was secure and spend the day working from the home office he had designed for her. Henry fed out but only shared his love with Vicki. Fitzroy would lead Vicki wherever she needed to go.

It happened on a night when Henry needed to feed and Vicki wanted to get out of the house. She attached Fitzroy's harness and they went for a walk around the block.

Henry was close to home when he heard the squealing of brakes, and then the high yip of a dog in pain. He ran towards home, looking ahead at the busy corner. The car rested against a fire hydrant that was gushing water into the air. He could hear Vicki's frantic calling, "Fitzroy! Come! Here boy!" Henry could hear the pain and agony in her voice. He heard the dog's weak heartbeat and the drunken driver swearing. Henry ran to Vicki's side saying, "Shh I'm here."

Vicki's hand blindly grabbed for Henry's as she begged, "Find Fitzroy. Please make him be all right."

Henry looked around and saw the dog lying on his side trying to move towards Vicki. Henry checked the dog over quickly and saw the broken leg and ribs. The dog's lung was punctured and he was fading. Henry gently moved the dog to Vicki's side took her hand and placed it over the dog's sucking wound. "Vicki put your hand here on his side. Don't push hard but keep the wound covered. I'm calling for help." He placed the 911 call then went to the driver.

As Henry came close to the car, he smelled the stale odor of old alcohol that said this was not the first time the man had been drinking. There were empty bottles in the back seat and the car reeked of old liquor vomit. Henry's eyes darkened to black pits and his fangs became the envy of hell hounds as he grabbed the driver by the back of the neck saying, "You've been driving drunk long enough." That said, Henry pulled the driver's head back than slammed him into the windshield and steering wheel. The glass shattered as the steering wheel crushed his chest. Henry reached over and unfastened the seatbelt and left the man for dead, knowing the police would think the accident had killed him.

The rescue squad pulled up as Henry knelt by Vicki and Fitzroy. Henry shouted, look after my wife while I take the dog to the animal emergency center. The first responder said, "What's your name, what's her name? Any allergies?"

Henry had Fitzroy cradled in his arms as he said, "I'm Henry Nelson, that's my wife Vicki. No allergies. Where are you taking her?"

Before the responder answered Vicki said, "Henry, make sure they take care of him. Don't let him leave me."

Henry yelled over his shoulder as he carried the dog to his car, "I'll take care of him. I promise. I'll be with you as soon as he's safe." He had called the vet's number that was on the rabies tag and then called the animal emergency center to get their address and tell them he was coming in with a very special dog.

Vicki lay quietly in the bed with one arm in a cast. She had a few other bumps and scrapes but otherwise was intact. She was thinking about what Henry had said about how he would care for Fitzroy as she tried to remember the moments before the accident. Suddenly Fitzroy had slammed into her legs making her fall back, then there was the yip and water everywhere. Henry had been there and she couldn't feel her dog's harness. No one could tell her what happened. So all she could do was lie there and wait for Henry.

After what seemed like hours she heard the nurse say, "Yes you can go see her Mr. Nelson. In fact she can be released tonight." Then she heard Henry say that he would sign the papers and take his wife home. The curtain was pulled back and she could feel his cool lips on her forehead. She asked, "Fitzroy?"

Henry said, "He's going to be all right. His leg is in a cast, the hole in his lung sealed and his ribs are taped. He'll be released tomorrow evening."

Vicki let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and said, "Thank you. Take me home."

Henry helped her into her clothes and placed her in a wheel chair the nurse had left at the bedside.

He went to the desk and said he would pull the car up to the door so that Vicki could be wheeled out. When she was settled in the car she asked, "Why call yourself Mr. Nelson?"

Henry laughed saying, "It was easier that way. Matched your identification and insurance card. I was able to sign papers and get you home faster."

Vicki nodded, "Can we go to Fitzroy tonight?"

Henry said, "It's getting late. There's no time left but you can call every hour during the day."

Henry got her home and made sure she had everything she needed close at hand before he allowed himself to surrender to the day.

Vicki was standing by the door when Henry walked into the living room and asked, "What's wrong?"

"The police were here this morning asking about the accident and what I saw. It didn't take them long to understand I didn't _see _anything. They asked where you were and what you saw. There's some question about how the driver died. You're to call them when you get home. And I want to go get Fitzroy. They said we could come get him tonight."

Vicki handed him the number of the police officer investigating the accident. He placed the call and left a message saying he would be home about 9:30 this evening and explained about going to get his wife's seeing eye dog from the vet's.

Henry said to Vicki, "Let's go before they have a chance to call back."

Fitzroy let out a rare bark of excitement when he saw Vicki. The vet explained that the dog wouldn't be able to tolerate the harness for at least four weeks, but he should go for gentle walks daily. The broken leg was in a weight bearing cast and the ribs were taped securely. The bill was paid and Fitzroy came home.

The police were satisfied with the the Nelson's story about the accident. Vicki only asked Henry once about the driver and he told her some questions were best left unanswered. It was enough that the driver would never get behind the wheel of a car again. It came out later he had been involved in at least six other drunk driving accidents with two fatalities.

Eleven years and twenty one days after the dog Fitzroy entered Vicki's life with a soft lick and happy tail, he died with one more lick of her fingers as his head rested in her lap. Henry buried the faithful dog in their back yard as he shed a few tears of his own. Later that same night, Vicki asked Henry to turn her vampire.

Henry agreed, and after she drank his blood, he asked once more, "Why did you call him Fitzroy."

Vicki wiped the single drop of Henry's blood from her lower lip and answered, "I didn't know how much I loved you until you were gone. I needed to have someone to trust with all my heart. If I couldn't have you in fact, I was determined to have you in spirit. So working with a seeing eye dog requires commitment, faith, love and complete trust in your partner. I knew Fitzroy would always be there for me."

_Some stories are meant to end. This one ends here. _

_There is a wonderful book about seeing eye dogs called "Follow My Leader" by James B Garfield, I read it for the first time 50 years ago. It is still available and comes highly recommended. RealTears._


End file.
